findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Running a Business
Not any person can begin a business in a city or town. Generally, adventurers must first make a name for themselves when attempting to start their own business, but they make for excellent business owners as they tend to have more income in the form of gold and treasure then they know what to do with. To begin a business requires a character to be at least 6th level and make an initial investment of 1000 gold pieces. Your business has a base profit of 500 gp per week. As you reach higher levels, the profit your business makes each week increases as your company makes a name for itself and you grow more influential. Your business's base income increases to 5,000 gp per week at the 11th level, and to 20,000 gp per week at the 17th level. All income is stored at your business, unless specified otherwise, potentially putting your store at risk. Every week, you roll 1d12 see how much money your business made (or lost). You make this roll regardless of whether or not present to run the business; it is assumed you have hired one or more creatures you trust (such as acolytes of your god's clergy) to manage the business in your absence. Employees of your business are able to cast identify to appraise items. Unless your business does poorly, it is assumed that it managed to cover its own expenses for the week, including employee wages, daily upkeep and maintenance, taxes, etc. Businesses may be forced to shut down due to a lack of income or the proprietor owing money. In such cases, it is not unheard of for the city or a partner to higher bounty hunters to get what they are owed. Additionally, you and any creature you designate may purchase items from or sell items to your business at an improved rate. If you or a creature you designate purchases an item from your business at a discounted rate, subtract the difference between the price paid and the item's value from the business' income for that week. If you or a creature you designate sells an item to your business at a higher than usual rate, subtract the difference between the price paid and the item's value from the business' income for that week. If you or a creature you designate donates an item to your business, increase its profits for that week by an amount equal to the value of the item donated. A creature that sells or donates an item to your business may change their mind and purchase the item back for the same amount of gp the item was exchanged for. However, this exchange must happen before the business's profits are rolled for that week. Once the profits are rolled, the item is presumed to have been sold off. You may determine what kind of items you want your business to deal in, but your DM decides what specific items your business has in stock each week. Your DM may decide your business is susceptible to theft or other forms of misfortune which would reduce your business's profit each week. It is up to your DM to decide how to handle such misfortunes and what your options are to mitigate losses. Some ideas might be hiring security, or some form of insurance policy.